A known vehicle jack of this type has a support foot which is arranged to swing out upon positioning the jack relative to the vehicle. This support foot ensures that the vehicle jack can be erected with its support leg in the correctly inclined position for raising the power-driven vehicle. This erection with the correctly inclined position of the support leg is necessary to prevent the vehicle jack from slipping out and from damaging the vehicle chassis by the extending action of the vehicle jack which takes place in the lifting operation.
These vehicle jacks are capable of improvement. It has been demonstrated that the stability of the vehicle jack when the vehicle has been lifted still leaves something to be desired.
If the vehicle jack is set up at the side of the vehicle, the vehicle jack can tip over if the center of gravity of the vehicle is so placed and if the forces imposed by the vehicle upon the jack are so directed as together to contribute to this result. In this case the known support foot is unsatisfactory because it loses contact with the support surface in consequence of the erecting action of the support leg.